


Teacup

by thevalesofanduin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin is like a Mr T. in that Tikkels commercial, Hard on the outside but soft on the inside, M/M, Slash, Softy!Dwalin, Worried!Dwalin, writeworld prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hobbit is not fit to join them on their quest to Erebor.</p>
<p>He might be able to burgle Nori’s underwear straight off of him, Dwalin doesn’t care. Fact remains that the hobbit is a soft, small and moreover innocent creature that might know how to wield a kitchen-knife, but it all ends there. So he needs to protect Bilbo Baggins - and, perhaps, their quest - for the hobbit won’t be able to burgle much when he is dead. The only way to achieve that?</p>
<p>Talk their burglar out of going with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacup

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this pairing for such a long, long time!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys it <3

The hobbit – Bilbo Baggins, he has been informed – is _not_ fit to join them on their quest to Erebor.

He might be able to burgle Nori’s underwear straight off of him, Dwalin doesn’t care. Fact remains that the hobbit is a soft, small and moreover _innocent_ creature that might know how to wield a kitchen-knife, but it all ends there.

Not only that, the poor lad is so fragile that when he hears ‘furnace with wings’ he _faints_.

It is all the proof that Dwalin needs to conclude that their intended burglar will not join them. How is this creature supposed to ride a pony all the way to Erebor? How is he supposed to sleep on the hard ground at night with naught a blanket to cover him? How is he to defend himself when the most impressive thing he has achieved fighting-wise is playing _conkers_!

It isn’t that Dwalin is afraid of their quest when he thinks of these things.

Not at all!

In fact the hobbit – Bilbo – will most likely be a very good burglar with how silent on his feet he is!

But he won’t be able to burgle much when he is dead.

And death is something that Dwalin knows he should protect the hobbit from. 

Again, not for their quest. 

But merely because the thought of Bilbo dying tears at his soul in a way that scares him. It scares him in the same way that the thought of never seeing Bilbo again after tonight does. But fear is always a stronger emotion than longing, so Dwalin will settle to have his – yes, _his_ – hobbit safe rather than with him.

He can always come back to pick him up once they have reclaimed Erebor, after all.

 

Dwalin _doesn’t_ go off to search for Bilbo after their ‘meeting’ is over.

Truly, he doesn’t.

He is just interested in finding out the layout of this large and confusing hole that is quite the homely house. That he ends up opening every door he finds and peers into the room only serves to conclude what kind of room it is. Most certainly not to check if this is the spot that Bilbo has fled to.

He passes the kitchen and dining area where most of the group are busy drinking and making merry. No-one really pays him any attention although Nori does give him a rather lewd smirk.

He ignores it - Nori will be Nori, after all - and passes into a rather big open space. 

Thorin and Balin are standing in a corner, talking in hushed tones and smoking a pipe. Both look up upon his entry and Thorin smirks while Balin merely looks amused.

"Looking for someone?"

Thorin looks much too smug and Dwalin considers punching him in the face. Thorin knows who he is looking for - and is probably having a lot of fun because of it.

His brother is a bit more merciful on him - probably happy that the one Dwalin has decided to chase after is actually a gentle soul that loves books. "He passed by here not too long ago. Disappeared into his study." He waves towards a door a bit further down the hall.

By now a few of the others are falling silent, starting to listen in on the conversation . Dwalin tries his hardest not to turn around and tell everyone that this is none of their business.

So Dwalin ignores everyone and walks towards the hobbit's study, feet feeling heavier and heavier.

"Try and be gentle." Thorin calls after him. "You might break him."

There is some laughing but all Dwalin feels is annoyed. He shakes his head and is about to walk away when Thorin speaks again. 

"Whatever you do, do keep in mind that we need him. So if your... interest scares him away from joining us it will fall on you to solve it." Thorin points out, teasing gone and dead-serious.

Dwalin turns to his friend. Although right now Thorin isn’t talking to him as a friend. He is talking to him as a leader, as King-to-be. 

_Well_ , he thinks, _this complicates things._

Because Thorin is most likely seeing what he wants to do. 

“I know.” He nods. If he actually succeeds in talking Bilbo into staying here he will just have to find another hobbit to… hobbit-nap along for their journey. Surely it wouldn’t be too hard. He just has to find these Took cousins Bilbo keeps talking about and then they will have a hobbit and _his_ hobbit will be safe. Perfect. “You needn’t worry.”

Thorin looks at him for long moments, dark and contemplative frown on his face. Then he sighs and shakes his head, although a smirk is on his lips when he speaks: “As long as we have a hobbit you can go get your bunny.”

Dwalin hears Nori and Bofur laughing loudly, Balin chuckling and everyone else seems to have a jolly good time at his expense.

But he doesn’t really care.

As Thorin just said, he has someone to talk to.

 

When he enters the study it’s empty.

He frowns, walking further into the room filled with books and scrolls. There’s a desk under a round window and he can already imagine Bilbo sitting there. He wonders if the hobbit writes and what he writes about. The unbidden thought that if he does join them he will find a good friend in Ori crosses his mind.

Suddenly he hears rustling coming from the room on his right. The door is slightly ajar but not enough so that he can actually see what is inside.

That must be where Bilbo is.

Curious to see what room is beyond yet another door and impatient to finally set his little plan in motion, Dwalin walks towards the door.

He doesn’t knock.

Instead he pushes the door open without much regard of privacy – the house is filled with them dwarves, the hobbit should be relieved he has managed to find some spot to himself.

_Oh_

Well suddenly Dwalin understands why Bilbo was alone here. Because he has just managed to barge into the hobbit’s bedroom. His bedroom, of all places!

And from Bilbo’s shocked look – Dwalin isn’t sure if he is relieved or terribly disappointed Bilbo is still wearing clothes – he is far from amused.

"W-What are you doing here?" Bilbo demands, frowning darkly at Dwalin and shaking his head while he steps away from the blankets he was folding. "Eating my dinner, taking over my house, dragging me along on an adventure of all things! And now you are invading my bedroom as well? You surely are rather rude and presumptuous, aren't you?" He glares and then shakes his head with a ridiculed laugh. "My bedroom!"

Dwalin can't help but feel awkward. Perhaps he should have considered before storming inside that this could indeed be the other’s bedroom and that the implications of him storming in here might be... far from honorable.

“What if I had been naked?” Bilbo demands moodily.

_Wouldn’t have minded that much._ Dwalin thinks and can’t keep a smirk from his lips. _In fact, would’a liked that a damned lot!_

Seeing Dwalin’s smirk, Bilbo’s eyes widen and he blushes almost scarlet. “Is that what you wanted?” He shrieks.

“What!”Dwalin, although he did think that seeing Bilbo naked would’ve been a feast to his eyes, feels slightly offended. Because Bilbo’s eyes are all but bulging out of their sockets and he looks so shocked and, well, molested by the mere thought. 

He raises an eyebrow at the hobbit and crosses his arms in front of his chest. “You think I would come in here to… force myself upon you?”

He feels slightly disgusted by the thought. He would never dare to force himself upon anyone, especially not a prim and proper – and who knows, _virgin_ – hobbit who is the meaning of the word decent.

“Well…” Bilbo hesitates, pressing his lips together and looking at Dwalin insecurely.

He doesn’t, however, look afraid. The offended look is gone as well and what remains is those luring, plump lips pressed against each other while Bilbo is blinking up at him with those green eyes of his and a blush on his cheeks. Dwalin cocks his head to the side and smirks. “Would you want that?”

Bilbo gasps, his eyes widening. His blush intensifies almost tenfold yet he does take a step back as he vigorously shakes his head. “N-no!” He swallows. Then he takes a deep breath and almost bashfully looks at Dwalin. “Of course not.” Bilbo whispers, sounding almost hesitantly.

Dwalin just barely keeps himself from grinning in triumph. So the hobbit _does_ like him.

Then suddenly Bilbo seems to find his courage. He straightens his back and his bashful look has changed for one that is slightly more annoyed and confused. “Why were you barging into my bedroom anyway?” He demands.

Well, he had come here to scare the hobbit away from this adventure. Better get to that already, Dwalin tells himself.

“Looking for you.”

Bilbo frowns. “Because?”

“’cause I just wanted to make sure you know what exactly you’re signing up for.” Dwalin says with a nod. 

Bilbo huffs in annoyance, shaking his head. “I know, I know. This quest is important for you all. You need your home back and you need me for that. You don’t need to remind me of that, I think you all have made it clear enough.”

Dwalin is stunned for a few seconds. The hobbit thinks he is here to ensure he comes with them? Hah! What a joke.

“Listen, Teacup, you have no idea what you’re into here, okay?” He asks with a growl, giving the hobbit a stern look that he is sure will scare Bilbo off.

It doesn’t.

“Well have I ever!” Bilbo huffs, offended, and shakes his head, crying: “Teacup?!”

Dwalin can’t help but think that while the Teacup might have slipped at first, it is quite a correct nickname for the hobbit. Because Bilbo is very much like a teacup. Precious china and fragile pottery on the outside but once you look beyond that there was a fire roaring within him – technically a teacup can only withhold very hot liquids, but Dwalin isn’t too big on metaphors.

“What is this about anyway?” Bilbo asks, stepping closer to Dwalin with a glare. “If this isn’t about me not coming along, then what? You think I can’t… can’t handle coming along with you all?”

Dwalin huffs. “Well, can you?”

Bilbo flushes in anger, straightening his shoulders and putting his hands on his hips. He raises his chin and glares at Dwalin. “Actually, I can. I might not be a dwarf, but I am a grown hobbit. I can take care of myself and I do not need a big bully like you to tell me I can’t defend myself, thank you very much!”

Dwalin stares at the hobbit.

His mind is in complete disarray, overthrown by this peculiar and very courageous hobbit who reaches just a tad bit higher than his chin. Who doesn’t look like much, doesn’t really know anything of the world. But he is stepping up against him, a hardened warrior with both scars and tattoos that tell the tales of his battles. With his knuckledusters still on his hands. With shoulders as broad they would fit the hobbit twice.

That is what Bilbo Baggins, prim and proper without so much of a fuss going on in his life, is standing up to.

“Marry me,” he blurts.

Bilbo’s eyes widen and a pretty blush settles on his cheeks. “What!” He squeaks.

Dwalin is as surprised at his own words as Bilbo is. But he can’t take them back now.

He doesn’t want to take them back.

Because deep down he knows that it is a genuine offer. That if Bilbo says ‘yes’ he will be the happiest he has ever been. That if Bilbo even considers this, there is a chance he will be happy with this hobbit he wishes to claim as his own.

“Yes,” he nods and can’t help but give Bilbo a besotted smile. “I’d be honored if you would marry me.”

Bilbo blinks at him, surprise blending into a slightly affectionate expression at seeing Dwalin’s smile.

If he hadn’t realized it before, now Dwalin surely would have known that he is an absolute fool that has completely fallen for Bilbo. For that expression makes him feel so happy and hopeful and he is certain if any of the others – of which some were listening in on the conversation, he could hear the bloody bastards! – ever found out they would die laughing. Dwalin, son of Fundin, has butterflies fluttering in his stomach because of a little hobbit.

But then Bilbo is shaking his head with a smile that doesn’t actually look too happy. Teeth grazing over his lower-lip quickly he looks up at Dwalin. “I… I’m shocked. Flattered, I mean…”

It seems the hobbit that was so eloquent throughout the night has now lost his pretty words.

What he says, though, is breaking Dwalin’s heart and when Bilbo continues he dreads the words.

He is a fool, indeed.

“But marriage, truly?” Bilbo asks, shaking his head. “I barely know you. So I am afraid that the answer to that would be… no.”

Dwalin swallows, lowering his head and staring at the floor. He clenches his fist, feels like breaking something. Anything.

Anything to cover up the pain that is curling through his body like a wildfire.

“But,” Bilbo starts, swallowing.

Dwalin’s head snaps up, eyes wide and hopeful as they regard Bilbo. In this situation ‘but’ is a good thing. Right?

Bilbo then gives Dwalin a shy look with a tiny bit of redness dusting his cheeks. He smiles. “But I wouldn’t say no to an offer of courtship. You are, after all, quite impressive.”

Dwalin feels breathless, happy. “You will accept an offer of courtship from me?” He asks, full of disbelief that someone like Bilbo would want to be courted by someone like him.

“Yes.” Bilbo nods, now grinning widely and actually winking at Dwalin. “You have all the way to Erebor to convince me to stay and marry you.”

Dwalin thinks maybe longing is stronger than fear, after all. But Bilbo is stronger than he thought and it just means he will have to do anything he can to protect his husband-to-be.

He steps forward, big hand cupping Bilbo’s cheek – he feels so fragile, but oh does it fit perfectly – and smirks at the little thing. “Trust me, I will.” He promises and leans down to kiss the living daylights out of Bilbo.

If there is cheering in the hallway, well, he will take silent notes on who he hears to kill them later.

Now, though, he is busy kissing _his_ hobbit.


End file.
